Heat of the comet
by Prascal
Summary: The passing of a comet brings some unexpected consequences for Venom and Spider-man. HEAT, MATING SEASON, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know this isn't my usual genre, but I have wanted to write this fic for a while and well...here it is.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own, I do not profit.**

* * *

Even though his spider sense had warned him that danger was coming he hadn't been able to dodge the several fast attacks that had come his way. Or rather, he had dodged them perfectly, and that was the problem. His jumps and tactics were reactive, right from his subconsciousness, and as we all know, movements like that tend to follow a pattern, a pattern that his long term enemies had learned to follow all too well.

His last jump, where he aimed to land at the wall of an old industry building, had become his undoing as his right leg was snared on a string of web, and within one second it had pulled him down hard.

He hadn't fallen onto the hard ground beneath though, no, his fall was stopped when he was pulled straight down onto a platform of webbing, much similar to his own and yet so very different. A shiver went down his spine since he knew who had made this trap, and he struggled to get loose from the sticky web, his arms, legs and whole body completely stuck onto it. Sensing a movement above him he tried to turn his head, his mask allowing some movement for him to do so.

"Hello there, Parker." It came out like a purr, and he tensed and stilled his body when he heard it.

"Brock...Venom...what's up?" His mind was racing, trying to find a way out from the web that held him down, his pulse increasing as Venom started to make more of it, shaping it around them like a cocoon. Venom chuckled as he moved around, creating more and more web, shaping a small room just for them and what was to come.

"Well you see, Parker, a special time has come along." Finishing up the last strands of web, the construction now complete around them, a thick wall of his web guaranteed to hold him and his prey securely inside, he hummed happily as he hovered his body above that of the smaller male.

"Uh huh...and what..eh, time is that, exactly?" He had been trying to tug his arms and legs loose from the web under him, but now to his surprise, Venom started to cut him loose, starting with his feet and legs. Spider-man could feel the corner of his right eye twitch as Venom shuffled forward, lifting up the smaller man by his waist, placing Spider-man's lower body into his own lap while his hands were stroking from the thin hips and down his legs. Venom grabbed Spider-man's legs just above the knees, pulling their bodies closer, making Spider-man flinch from the friction it caused between their crotches.

Venom leaned forward so his face hovered above spider-man's, pleased to see that he had the attention of the man under him.

"Well you see, my symbiote insists that it's a very special season right now, but there isn't many around to share it with and all that." As he talked he started to grind their bodies together, his symbiote humming inside his mind, pleased with the situation.

"Ah, for fucks sake, Eddie, what season? What are you trying to do?" He had began to struggle again, tugging at his wrists, trying to pull his hands loose so he could push the other male away from him. Brock chuckled. He had always wanted to prove how strong he was as Venom, he had always wanted to win over spider-man, but who would have known that it would be this easy? Grabbing the slim hips under him he gave a few extra strong thrusts, and hearing the male under him gasp and feeling his prey struggle to get loose from his web sent pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"Isn't it obvious, Parker? You're a smart guy, you must have figured out that symbiotes have mating seasons a long time ago."

Sensing the growing panic in his life long enemy and rival, Brock knew what the man was feeling. He'd be lying if he hadn't felt bothered when his lust had soared from no where, to the point where jacking off wasn't enough, and then be told by his symbiote that it was because it had gone into heat, and since they were connected the way they were, so was he.

The symbiote had made it very clear that the lust would only increase and get worse every day that passed by unless he sated it, but his plan to simply pick up a hooker as Brock and fuck her senseless were quickly shot down as well when the symbiote revealed the tiny detail that unless it was sated with someone who had at some point had a tie to a symbiote, or was still connected to one, then it wouldn't work at all.

At first he had simply planned to wait it out, the heat was brought on by the passing of a comet, or so the symbiote claimed anyway, and it shouldn't last more than two weeks time, but the heat and need to sate it had only gotten worse.

One week into the heat his whole body felt like it was ready to burst. Every instinct in his body started to tune in on finding a possible mate, and that's when fate struck him hard. He had seen spider-man pass by through town, soaring past above him, and his mind had gone blank. He had stared at that muscular body, not with his usual hatred and desire to maim, but with a sudden desire to lick, probe, tease and fuck. Even though he tried to push those thoughts away from him, even though he tried to regain his composure, the thought of that lithe body wouldn't leave his mind.

Before that day had come and gone, he was already setting up his trap, and just when the sun was about to set, much to his amazement, Spider-man had gotten stuck in it. Yes, he knew the fear mixed with an attempt to resist that Spider-man was showing, but to dominate his rival this way only made it so much sweeter.

"Brock, snap out of it, what's wrong with you?! Come on man, stop this!" Inside his mind as well as on his face, Venom smirked.

"Oh? You want us to stop? It feels like you're not honest with us at all, Spidey." His right hand snuck in between their bodies, and started stroking Spider-man's erection through the thin fabric of the suit, making the smaller male buckle up as far as he could while he let out a surprised gasp. Of course he had an erection, what male wouldn't get one when someone was rubbing you up this way? That wasn't the same as him liking where this was going. This was Eddie, his enemy, his rival, and they were both straight males on top of that! Something was most definitively wrong here.

"Eddie, stop, don't do...ahh, fuck, don't do that!" His fists were clenching hard, and even though he tried to resist it didn't take many strokes before he was completely hard.

Venom closed his eyes while he absorbed the smell of arousal from his prey, his soon to be partner in lust. The symbiote were overflowing with excitement, which only fueled on his own lust even more.

He leaned back down, smelling the neck of his soon to be partner, the smell of lust and denial rolling of the male under him was almost overwhelming in its sweet allure.

His tongue came out, almost of its own will, and licked its way in under the mask, tasting the sweat and confirming that this person was perfect for sating his heat with. His hips hadn't stopped their thrusting against Spider-man's body, but he could feel that this stimuli wasn't enough, he needed more.

"Sorry about this Spidey, but it's not like we can stop now." One of his clawed fingers snuck in under spider-man's mask, pulling it up so half the face of his rival could be seen. Spider-man tried to jerk his head away automatically, feeling even more panic surge as part of his face was exposed.

His mind was racing, but at the same time he couldn't form any coherent sentences. He couldn't believe that this was happening, it was surreal. Before he could recover from the shock of having his mask pulled up, Venom had leaned down and started kissing him, shocking him even further. He tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go, and the web behind him wouldn't let him loose. He closed his eyes as he felt the long tongue thrust into his mouth, licking him, caressing his own, and sharp teeth stroking against his lips.

He was almost at the point where he wanted to cry when _'that_ ' happened. The symbiote merged onto parts of his body, while still being connected to Brock, and the lust from the heat that the symbiote was feeling, it all came at him and hit him like a blow to the gut. He moaned loudly into the kiss, his whole body pulsated with a need that he had never felt before in his life. Venom pulled back from their kiss, and also let out a moan.

"Oh yeah, that's right, so good." Through half closed eyes Spider-man watched the other male lean back slightly, putting all his weight into the thrusting. In the back of his mind Parker could feel not only the lust of the symbiote, but also every bit of pleasure that Brock was feeling when he thrust his body against Parker, every feeling of pleasure reinforced tenfold by the symbiote.

"You can't lie to us now, Parker, we can feel how good it is for you." He looked down on Spider-man as he said so, and much to his pleasure the smaller male blushed and bit his lip, as if he wanted to deny it again. Venom grunted at that, and pushed Spider-man's legs forward, bending his body so that his ass came up higher. Through the connection the symbiote had provided them with, he could sense the lingering fear in Spider-man, as well as the denial for the lust, but his own mind was filled with the need to sate the burning need in his gut. Seeing that perfectly muscular ass, he smirked yet again.

When he started to pull the suit down towards the legs to expose that pale flesh, Spider-man tried to resist, he tried to kick and pull away, but Venom quickly put an end to that by shooting out some web, trapping the legs in the forward and spread out position. Even though part of him was extremely unhappy with this at first, there was a strong surge of pure lust that shot out from Spider-man through their connection.

"Oh, into bondage are we? I guess this is your lucky day then." Now that both hands were free he could finally rip that annoying fabric away, revealing the soft skin underneath. Spider-man's erection popped free and hanged down stiffly, oozing pre-cum at a steady pace. Venom let his tongue surround it before he had even thought twice about it, making Spider-man cry out and tensing his whole body. As he felt that long and powerful tongue stroke him he could feel his resistance dying away. Lust was consuming him like nothing ever had, the heat inside his body was so extreme by now that he would do anything to sate it, even something like this.

The symbiote was pleased by this, and so was Brock. He was many nasty things, but he wasn't a rapist, and to see his partner finally be this willing helped to ease his own mind about what was happening to them. By now a lot of his saliva had pooled on his soon to be partner, and he stroked his fingers through it before pushing with one of them against the puckered entrance. He could feel Spider-man tense up at the contact, but could also sense the excitement and pleasure that the contact had spurred on, so he kept stroking, and then let his finger dip inside.

Spider-man moaned even louder, his pre-cum coming out and dripping all over his chest. He could see everything that Venom, everything that Brock, was doing to him from this position, and watching that black finger dip into his body made him feel surprisingly good. He had expected it to hurt, but it didn't, and for the first time since this started, he could feel a tiny feeling of satisfaction inside the burning heat inside his body.

Venom could feel it too, his tongue left the hard cock in front of his and started stroking all around his finger as it dipped into his rival, providing even more lubrication. His own cock was painfully hard, and the symbiote had retreated from it, and he knew without looking at it that it must be pouring out pre-cum.

His patience running out, he added another finger, and once again that small sense of satisfaction streamed through Spider-man's body, making them both moan. Venom was growing desperate, trying to chase after that feeling of satisfaction he could sense through their bond, and started to thrust his fingers in and out of that tight hole.

The cries and moans from Spider-man was like music to his ears, and through their bond he could sense the exact moment when the younger male was ready for more.

Both of them were desperate now to sate the lust, and Venom pulled back slightly, pulling out his fingers, and aligned his member with that twitching entrance, rubbing plenty of pre-cum all over that inviting hole. He didn't need to ask if Spider-man was ready, he could sense the need for more, the same need he felt himself, and let his hips thrust forward slowly, sinking his hard meat into that warm body.

His mind started going blank, the feeling of pleasure from both his own body and the pleasure he felt through the bond was almost overwhelming. His hips jerked forward hard, burring himself in that tight, moist heat, but it only sated his need for a few moments. He knew after the first small thrust that he needed more, much more, and his hips started moving back and forward, faster and faster, slamming their bodies together roughly.

Under him he could hear the cries and moans that Spider-man was making, and it sounded wonderful, he wanted to hear more of those moans, he wanted to feel that body twitch around him even more.

With one swift movement he cut of the web that held Spider-man's legs up to allow the legs some more movement, and as if on a cue those strong legs came down and wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper. He leaned in with a groan, and let his hands caress the body under him, releasing it from his webbing.

It wasn't long before Spider-man was clinging to him, crying out with every thrust, both of them trying to get Venom's hard cock as deep into Spider-man as they could. Spider-man could feel how good it felt to fuck him through the bond, and Venom could feel how good it felt for Spider-man to be fucked by his cock. They didn't last long, they couldn't last long, and Venom could feel his balls pull up, and his body tensing.

Spider-man could feel the intense burning need in his gut, he wanted Venom to come, he wanted it so bad, his legs was wrapped around Venom, pulling him in, and Venom was thrusting in so hard and deep that Spider-man could barely get any air, but he wanted more.

And then Venom reached the peak, and with white lights flashing in his vision, he started to come with a loud groan, letting his cum gush out into the warm body under him. Spider-man could feel him come through the bond, and it triggered his own orgasm, feeling that hard, large cock pulsing inside of his body, and feeling the extreme lust being sated in every way he needed it to be sated. His own cum pulsed out between their bodies, and his orgasm only made Venom's even stronger.

After a few blissful minutes it finally started to calm down, Venom could still feel his cock give the occasional pulse, with small amounts of cum still coming out, but panting hard, he rolled to the side, pulling a groaning Spider-man up on top of him.

Spider-man shivered as he could feel cum running down from where they were connected, his breath was hard and ragged, his chest covered with his own cum, his pants ruined and torn apart and still, despite all this, he felt so sated and so pleased. Every inch of his body was humming with post orgasm pleasure, and he couldn't help but to rock his hips slowly, feeling that half hard cock still inside his body.

Brock groaned and grabbed his hips to still him.

"If you keep doing that we will need to fuck you again you know."

Spider-man leaned back and slowly, so slowly, made a circular movement with his hips, biting his bottom lip as his body started to hum with pleasure all over again. Venom chuckled and licked his teeth.

"Greedy one, aren't you. Who could have guessed it."

 **The end (?)**

* * *

 **Weeeeeelll, there you go. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker couldn't lie about the fact that what he had done with Brock, with Venom, had shaken his world and part of his self identity. He tried many times to blame the symbiote, the heat it had thrown on them and how it had affected them, but part of him knew it wasn't all there was to it.

He had enjoyed it, more than just the extent of the heat. He had always been somewhat submissive, and to have a male dominate him so thoroughly had been like a massive eye opener. He had always assumed he was straight, but now he wasn't all too sure.

Memories of that night in Venom's web kept coming back to him, memories of himself riding the other mans cock greedily, how the feeling of those large balls hitting his behind with every thrust had sent shivers of pleasure down his back. Other things, like remembering the feeling of Venom's large hands over his hips, moving him up and down on the large cock inside of him, or how small he felt when he had his ass in the air, getting pounded from behind by Venom who hovered above him...no matter how he tried, he couldn't forget any of these things.

There was no denying it, sex with Brock, with Venom, was the best he had ever gotten. He enjoyed the tender sex he had with MJ, but it was nowhere as wild or satisfying as this.

Peter had started to find himself getting raging boners randomly, even when he was out patrolling as Spiderman, and twice now he had made himself a small ball of webbing in order to get some privacy to sort out the problem.

Maybe all of this contributed to his lack of resistance when Brock suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alley, or his lack of running away when he had seen the other man in front of him on the street to start with.

The larger male pushed him roughly into the brick wall behind him, and he closed his eyes for a second to compose himself. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what to do.

"Hey man...I wanted to talk to you." Hearing that raspy voice made goosebumps spread over his arms, and he opened his eyes, finding the face of Brock to be much closer than he had thought it was, much too close for his liking. His eyes lingered on the rough lips, licking his own when he remembered how it had been like to kiss those lips when the symbiote had been covering them, and wondering how it would feel like if it was just the man.

Brock paused, not sure how to continue, and getting way too distracted by Parker's pink little tongue that snuck out, caressing those soft looking lips.

He had been so sure the smaller male would bolt, he had been rather rough when grabbing him and shoving him in here, immediately pinning the smaller males body with his own against the wall of the building. But Parker hadn't tried to run, he hadn't resisted, and he hadn't sucker punched Brock in the face or gut yet, an otherwise completely justified reaction considering the last meeting they had.

This position did however make him notice the fact that the younger male was getting an erection, and fast, making Brock unwillingly let out a restrained groan as he remembered how cock greedy Spiderman had been during their heat.

 _'Fuck him again, he wants it.'_

He did his best to ignore his symbiote, but it wouldn't accept being ignored, instead it jerked his hips forward forcefully, making him grind into Parker. Both of them gasped as their hard cocks rubbed together through their clothes, but Brock realized that his symbiote might have something of a point, since he still hadn't been sucker punched to the other side of the alley despite the bold move. Deciding that it might be worth taking a risk with this, he leaned forward, placing his lips against the ear of the other male.

"What's this...didn't get enough of our cock the last time we had you pinned down good and hard, hmm?"

His cock throbbed in his pants when Parker moaned at his words.

"Ah, fuck Brock..." His voice sounded breathless and trembling.

Brock smirked hard, licking the ear next to his mouth. Truth is he had just wanted to apologize to the other man, he hadn't had any perverted ideas in his head when he pulled the male into the alley, but he wasn't one to complain when opportunity showed itself.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, pretty little spider..."

Grabbing those slim hips hard and good, he pushed the other male upwards a little, placing himself completely between those strong legs, making his cock rub against the tight ass in front of him.

Peter gasped hard and placed his hands on the wall behind him for support, feeling the contour of the hard organ stroke against him under their clothes.

He didn't complain or protest at all as Brock made an amused or possibly frustrated sound as his large hands struggled to undo Peters zipper, his large hands roughly grabbing and pulling up Peters legs and placing them over his shoulder as he pulled the pants and underwear half way down the thighs. Holding Peters legs over his right shoulder with his right hand, he then undid his own pants and pushed them down with his left, letting out his hard cock. Seconds later his spit covered fingers were stroking Peters hole, and letting one finger slip inside. His mouth found their way to Peters neck, licking it, biting it, kissing his way up to the ear and whispering encouraging things.

"You're such a good little cocksucker, look at how well you're taking my finger, in an alley, like a cat in heat, so good..."

Peter had no idea how he had gotten himself into another mess like this, or how come he wasn't doing anything to get away from it, but hearing the rough voice whispering into his ear he shivered, and his puckered entrance clamped down on the invading digit that was thrusting into him fast and hard. The sexual frustration that had been building inside of him since their heat had come rushing back in a heartbeat after Brock had grabbed him, and now it was reacting a boiling point inside of him, his thrill at being approached sexually by the other male robbing him of his senses one by one, leaving him with the desperate need for sexual satisfaction.

Brock felt his cock twitch hard when the other man shivered and clamped down around his digit, in his frustration to get his cock into the other male as fast as possible, he pulled up his hand, spit hard on it, and the reached down again. This time he thrust in three fingers into the tight little hole, making Peter tense up and whimper in his arms.

"Don't worry Parker, you'll get something larger in a moment, I'll fuck you real good and hard right here in this alley, just like you want me to."

Brock hadn't fucked many males in his life, only this one as a matter of fact, so he wasn't sure how to tell when the other was ready for more, but he knew that he was getting real desperate to thrust his hard cock into the body of the male in his arms, so deeming that it was enough of foreplay for now, he pulled up his hand again, filled it with as much spit he could, and stroked it onto his cock.

"Here goes little spidey, I'm gonna fuck your brains out." He could feel Peter tense up slighly.

"Ah, wait, Brock I'm not so sure-ah! Nghhh!" His head threw back as Brock thrust in slowly, his cock barely fitting inside the other male, stretching his insides and filling him up hard.

Peter was shivering in his whole body both from pleasure and pain, but his mind was in ecstasy. Brock groaned loudly as he pulled back and thrust back inside, pressing Peter into the brick wall, forcing him to use his hands to keep himself upright and aligned with the building.

He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain, or if he was just so happy at getting fucked and dominated again.

"Such a good little bitch, look at you, taking my cock like a champ."

Peter bit his lip as he was both praised and degraded at the same time, both things equally exciting to him.

Brock couldn't help but to smirk again. Every time he talked dirty, Peter clamped down around his finger, and then his cock. The man liked to be talked dirty to, it seemed, and this time he wouldn't be able to blame Brock for capturing him or on the heat. This was him, this was what he wanted, this was what he enjoyed.

For a few moments Brock wished they were connected like they had been during the heat, he wanted to know just how deep this new gay and possibly submissive side of the other man went. In the back of his mind he could feel the symbiote chuckle, and the next moment his senses exploded with impressions as the symbiote linked the mind of the two men together.

In a split second, Brock knew just how desperately Parker had wanted this, and how much he enjoyed it now that it was happening.

"Fuck, you're kinkier than I am, such a good little slut, I bet you'd love it if men lined up and took turns fucking you, you'd love that, wouldn't you? Kinky little cocksucker."

Peter had let go of the wall with one hand, and was now desperately holding onto Brocks shoulder, the feeling of the strong shoulder doing nothing to calm him down. Brock was fucking him hard now, their bodies slapping together, and those last words, and having their senses connected again, his pleasure, desire and how much he enjoyed this being fully exposed pushed him over the edge.

His mind exploded as he covered his own belly and t-shirt with his cum, and had not Brocks hand clamped down over his mouth half the town would have heard his loud moan as he came.

"Fuck, that's a good little slut, fuck, you're really sucking me in, fuck..!"

Brock thrust in hard, pressing Peter in almost violently into the wall as he started to come, groaning as he pumped the other male full of his cum.

"Oh yeah, that's it, take my cum, you little dumpster, such a good slut."

Peter shivered with each and every word, his whole body tingling with post orgasm pleasure. Through the connection Brock could sense it all, seeing now exactly how much Peter enjoyed this, being handled so roughly, being used so completely, even being degraded to a certain point, his pleasure was naked and exposed.

They clung to each other and the wall of the building, panting, throbbing. Brock chuckled to himself, close to the ear of the other male.

"Who would have known that you're such a freak in the sheets, Parker. How unexpected."

Peter pulled the mans hand away from his mouth, pretending to be annoyed.

"There are no sheets you moron, there isn't even a bed in this alley."

Brock smirked as he leaned in.

"We can make one if you want it, just like the last time."

Just the mentioning of the nest made of Venom's webbing made Peter clamp down eagerly around the still hard member inside of him, giving him flashbacks of the times he had been forced to stop and jerk off while he had been dressed as Spiderman.

"You're such a freak in the sheets, Parker." Busted. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the symbiote started to come out, covering the male holding him pinned against the wall, and becoming Venom.

Venom chuckled, the long tongue coming out and licking Peters face, before dipping down and licking at his cum that was blasted over his shirt.

"Mmm... hello there, Parker. Did you miss us that badly? You didn't think we'd let Brock have all the fun did you?"

He could feel the cock inside of him starting to move again as Venom used his claws to rip his pants into two parts, freeing his legs. With the new angle, Venom could thrust deeper, moving slowly to start with. Peter was panting, starring down at where they were connected, watching as the large cock thrust into him over and over.

"Hehehe...don't you worry about a thing, Parker, we will fuck you real good until you can't walk straight, it's a promise."

* * *

 **The end (?) Hope you enjoyed, since this is like the ONLY non-Naruto story I have, haha. Happy new years, folks.**


End file.
